Lies, Secrets, and the Only Hope
by foxdemoness101
Summary: Serena had just found out that Darien, her bf for three years, is cheating on her with none other than Raye, her bff, and just when she went to tell him some good news too. Instead she calls a scout meeting and quits their group. Why did she do this? And who are the new scouts going after the crystal?
1. The Truth Comes Out

Serena was walking up towards her boyfriends apartment. She had just got off the elevator and was happy that she can tell him the news. When she opened the door, she thought she had heard some noises coming from the bedroom. She opened the door and saw her friend Raye half nude making out with Darien. She growled at this.

"Well... Well... Well."

The two looked over in horror. Darien reached out to grab Serena but she slapped him away.

"DONT TOUCH ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she hissed.

She ran out and was at her house and started to cry. Not only did she lose her parents to a Negaverse attack earlier that day, but now her Soon to be ex was making out with one of her best friends. Her thoughts were made up. She was gonna change, but her communicator went off. Amy's face showed up.

"Serena we need to talk, the scouts are having a meeting"

She didn't even need to think about her decision, she had made up her mind. She looked down and rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Dont worry Rini, you will have a future" she said determinedly.

She left her house and headed up the temple stairs and went into the living room. She cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention towards them. Everyone was accounted for.

" I have an announcement.." she said

She looked at each face and sighed.

"I have decided to take time away from being a scout. I need sometime to relax and think about my own future."

Everyone gasped. Raye smirked and turns towards Darien and hugs his arm. But everyone else grew angry.

"What?! You cant be serious?!" Amaru screamed

Michelle placed a calming hand on Amaru's arm and turned towards Serena.

"Your future was already planned from the beginning. What made you come to this decision?"

Raye just scoffed.

"Obviously she's being immature and selfish. Honestly Serena-"

Serena snapped. She turned towards Raye.

"I'm selfish? I'M SELFISH?!"

Raye cringed at this

"I'll have you know that as you guys have nothing to worry about, I had to lie to my own family, just to protect them. A Negaverse soldier attacked my family earlier today, and they had killed my parents, who were trying to save us. I couldn't transform in front of them! I lost them both, but I put up with it. I had to take Sammy to live with our aunt for a bit. He hates me for having to leave him there, but I cant put him in danger! Do you know how this guilt feels? THIS GUILT IS HURTING ME! And if I'm immature, then why is it that you are screwing my ex?! I had to deal with this longer than most of you! This is the only way I can handle the stress and pain!"

Everyone was shocked. They never understood why Serena always acted the way she did. She turned to Darien.

"Darien if I were to give birth to your child would I get full custody?"

Darien gulped and nodded.

"Alright since I'm done being a scout for now, Raye you take care of the Silver Crystal"

She tossed it towards her and Raye caught it. Luna, Hotaru and Trista walked over to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Trista whispered.

"There can be different ways" Hotaru added softly.

Luna nodded in agreement.

Serena nodded and caressed her stomach. Trista, Hotaru, Luna and Artemis were the only ones who knew why she quit.

"She needs to be born healthy" Serena said.

Trista smiled. A couple weeks ago Serena had come over to ask Trista to check her out. She said she didn't want a regular doctor. After finding out that Serena is indeed carrying the unborn form of Small Lady, she asked her when will she tell everyone, and she said after a few weeks.

Serena turned towards Luna and petted her behind the ears. she turned to Trista.

"please take care of Luna for me?"

Trista nodded and picked up Luna

she nodded her farewells to all except Raye and Darien. She was on her way to becoming a mother and a great leader.

-to be continued-


	2. New Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon except for my OC's

Each of the scouts couldn't believe what had happened until Amaru stood up rather quickly. At first no one knew what she was gonna do until it was too late. She had grabbed Darien by his shoulder and shoving him into the wall. Everyone gasped at this.

"DARIEN!" Raye screamed as she ran towards him.

Michelle got up and grabbed the young girl by her long raven hair and looked at Amaru with the same look. She nodded and turned towards Darien and let out a growl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Amaru screamed at him.

Darien didn't say anything. He knew that if he said something, it would end up badly. But, he didn't know that Amaru has very little patients with the situation at hand. She punched Darien in the nose, causing it to bleed heavily.

"DARIEN!" Raye screamed, trying to pry herself from Michelle's iron grasp, with no prevail.

Michelle grabbed for Raye's arm and squeezed it tightly, causing her to drop the silver crystal. Before anyone could do anything, there was a knock on the door. They all went to the front door and saw a young, dirty blonde haired girl, in a pizza delivery outfit, with their extra large pizza at hand, and another girl with blue and white hair dressed in the same outfit.

"So you guys ordered the extra large pepperoni and cheese pizza?" the blonde one said while the blue haired girl seemed to try to look at the inside of the temple.

"Yea, so that is about twenty-five dollars and fifty cents right?" Raye asked as she straightened her hair and pull out her wallet, when she heard a hiss coming from the inside.

"LEAVE THE CRYSTAL ALONE!" They heard Luna screech.

Everyone turned and ran inside, leaving the two girls at the door. When they reached the room, they saw two girls dressed as sailor scouts. One with short black hair, white eyes, tanned skin, a black dress with a white stripe at the skirt, white ribbons, black and white gloves, and black and white knee-high boots. The other one had white long hair, black eyes, pale skin, a white dress with a black stripe at the skirt, white high heeled sandals, white and black gloves and black ribbons.

"Wh-Who are you?" Mina asked in awe.

The girls looked up and the other sailor scouts noticed that the white haired one had the silver crystal in her hand.

"We are the soldiers of balance," the black haired started

"Stabilization and combinations..." the white haired one finished. "I am Sailor Ying"

"And I am Sailor Yang." The black haired one finished.

Amaru reached for her transformation wand and glared deadly at the two young girls.

"And what do you want with the silver crystal?" Amaru hissed.

Ying and Yang just scoffed and jumped out the window.

"Hey!" Amaru screamed. "URANUS PLANET POWER!"

The other scouts transformed as well as they jumped out the window and landed at the back of the temple and surrounded the two girls.

"Give back the crystal and we won't hurt you two." Mercury said, looking between the two girls.

Ying looked at Yang and nodded. Ying lifted her hand up and shot a pure white light into the night sky. The next thing the scouts noticed is that the two pizza delivery girls ran over to the group.

"Hey! You two should get going!" Jupiter said.

The two just ignored them and ripped off their hats.

"Did you get the crystal?" the dirty blonde haired one asked, looking at the two in the middle of the circle.

"Yeah! But the scouts decided to be difficult. Mind giving us a hand?" Yang asked.

"Wait! You were helping them?" Saturn said, turning towards the two girls.

"Well duh! Haven't you guys notice that you didn't even order a pizza yet? You were too busy waiting for the princess." The blue and white haired one scoffed.

"Galxay Eternal Power!" The blonde haired one screamed.

"Universe Eternal Power" The blue- white haired girl screamed.

There was a bright purple and blue light and the other scouts shield their eyes against it. When the light faded away, they looked and couldn't believe what they saw. There were two other scouts standing. One in a white body suit, a purple and gold skirt, purple see through ribbons, over knee-high purple and gold boots, white, purple and gold gloves, and gold star earrings, while the other was wearing a white one piece suit, a dark blue skirt, dark blue ribbons, white and blue knee high boots, and long white and navy blue gloves.

"Sailor scout of Beauty, Wisdom, and our world, Sailor Galaxy" the blond one said, purple sparkles fluttering around her hair.

"Sailor scout of Sensitivity, Calmness, and Hidden Secrets, Sailor Universe" the blue and white one said, her eyes sparkling with confidence.

Sailor Ying and Yang smirked at this, as they broke out of the circle and stood next to Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Universe.

"Now that we have the silver crystal, we can complete our mission" Sailor Universe said with a happy tone.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Sailor Uranus said.

"If you think you can just walk away with the crystal, then guess again." Sailor Jupiter said, walking to stand next to Uranus.

"We will fight you for it!" Michelle said, waltzing over to stand next to Amaru.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get" Sailor Yang said, as they all prepared for battle.

-to be continued-

A/N so here is the second chapter and if you want to see the characters I added to this chapter and if you want to see what they look like then here are the URL's:

Sailor-Senshi/SailorGalaxy-891092

If you look through the pictures in the slide then you can see who else may be added to the story.


End file.
